A Night in the Fortress
by Serena Thorn
Summary: [PRDT] For too long Elsa has felt alone, can Anton Mercer change that?
1. Alone again?

_Disclaimer: All I own is the concept. The rest belongs to Disney._

_Author's Note: In my mind there's no such thing as too many Elsa/Mercer fics or fans. So here now is a oneshot just for them. Hope you enjoy it._

It was late and Elsa was sitting alone within the island fortress. Her master had transformed back into the human she'd known him for years to be, now resting at home in his large bed.

For several nights now Elsa had been feeling more alone than she could remember having been for a long time. She couldn't understand who or what she had become.

She remembered wanting to help her employer in his research, now she felt discarded. Rejected. Useless. Forgotten.

Her outer shell as she thought of it slightly resembled the woman she once was, but so much had changed. She could hardly even recognize herself now. What made it worse was knowing she was alone there. The White Ranger clone was destroyed, Zeltrax was gone, not that she'd truly enjoyed the company of the cyborg anyway. But right now even he would have been better to talk to than these dark walls and monitors.

No one was there to tell her who she was. If she was even worthy to have a title of any form. Aside from that of a fool for all she'd allowed herself to be. Having been blinded by her lust for her employer caused her to trust him, now even he seemed too far gone to help even himself.

She herself had been a renowned scientist and explorer. She was thankful her fellow teammates from that time couldn't see her now. They would only laugh, or worse, remind her of how they'd told her she would end up this way.

They had said Anton was a lunatic for his research, but Elsa had stood by him. She had been the only one and he had always been grateful to her for that. Even if his alter ego was less than kind to her. Still she loved the man behind the monster.

Though given all that had gone on in the previous months, Elsa couldn't help but wonder how Anton saw her now. Was she the face of his future? Or was she a mistake he wished he could forget? Could she ever make him see that all this was not his fault? Or would she lose him as she had lost all of the others whom she had once cared deeply for?

The day of the final battle between their side and that of the Dino Rangers' was nearing, she knew. They all knew. She couldn't know if she would survive. Though in that moment she couldn't be sure if she deserved to. Or if anyone would care if she did. It was not the monster she cared for. It was Anton, the scientist who had fought so hard to improve the world. Not the creature who sought to destroy it and recreate it as he felt it should be.

How could anyone care for a woman whom no one truly knew? What would it matter if she died or simply vanished? Would it make a difference to anyone?

But it was then a deep voice jarred her from her troubling thoughts. "I would care," the man stated.

Hearing his footsteps come up from behind her, she turned to face him. "I wasn't expecting you until morning. Is everything all right?"

"I feel I should be asking you that, Elsa," Anton replied as his eyes searched her dark orbs. He wished he could console her, but then he had never been the best at consoling anyone.

In addition to that, in order to truly comfort her he would have to admit to her how he truly felt for her. She had been the only one who had been by his side at every turn, never fearful of him or his experiments. Though at the same time the last thing he wanted to do was take advantage of her weakened state.

Turning from him, not wanting him to see a forming tear, she replied, "I'm fine, Dr. Mercer. I simply thought you were him for a moment."

What Elsa could not know just then was Anton had been there nearly the whole time, as Mesogog, but as he and Anton shared the same mind and Mesogog had been reading her thoughts, he had heard nearly every word. She also couldn't know that she had not turned quickly enough from him for him to not see her sadness.

At the risk of pushing her too far, from behind her he place his hands tenderly at her slender shoulders as he spoke, "I know who you are and I do care for you, Elsa." He took a deep breath before continuing. "I always have."

She turned back slowly to face him before asking, "Why did you wait until now for this?"

"Because it wasn't until now that I knew you wouldn't call me a fool for how I feel for you. You're the one person I could never handle rejection from."

For the first time in a long time Elsa had undeniable proof that she had a heart and it was racing within her chest. Still she managed to tell him, "I've never rejected you, Anton. Not when you asked me to be part of your team all those years ago, or when you asked me to help you with your experiments. Why would I begin now?"

Anton often had an answer for everything, but for this he was speechless. She was right. Not once over the years had she ever denied a request of his, no matter how dangerous or seemingly pointless.

They knew their regrets for things from the past could never truly fade, but they knew only they could understand them. Understanding just what they were and where they came from. Only to each other did Elsa and Anton not have to hide their otherwise secret truths.

Still though Elsa knew she felt lost, remembering all the things she had not known in so long. She still couldn't understand why she felt the way she did. Though the clues were there. There was a man to blame, the monster the man she loved had created. Though in truth she could not blame him. That was another aspect of all this that had her lost in confusion.

But as she looked into his eyes she knew there was no need to speak. The truth of how they both felt was there. Despair, longing, need, want, love, desire, passion.

"What if I'm not as strong as I think I am?" he asked as he looked to Elsa.

"For what it's worth, I think you're stronger," she answered honestly. "If you weren't you would have given up long ago. Giving into his darkness, refusing to save Trent or yourself."

A soft smile slowly spread across his handsome face. He couldn't be sure how right she was, but he did like what she had said. Especially as part of him was able to believe it.

Still they were standing just inches from one another, longing to touch, to feel. Their eyes continued to dance slowly over the other's attractive features, both trying to see if the other was ready for what would surely come next.

It was only seconds more before both lost their internal struggle to stay apart. Anton's lips met those of his black-clad companion, their bodies soon following as her arms laced around his shoulders and his coiled around her slim waist.

How this was the first true kiss they were sharing neither could know. Though honestly it was a wonder they knew anything more than the wonderful feel of this moment while their kiss steadily deepened.

Neither could know what would happen during the final battle or just when Mesogog would emerge again. They couldn't even know if Trent would appear in search of his father whom should have been at home in bed just then. But what they did know was while this may have begun as a stressful and painful night, it surely would not end as such and this was far from being their final kiss.


	2. Dangerous Game

_A/N: Yeah, I know I said this was a oneshot. I was wrong. Now it's a three-chapter fic. Hope you enjoy the rest._

---

A week passed and the stress of Mesogog's destruction was continuing to weigh on both the scientist and his assistant. He'd begun emerging more often despite Anton's attempts to destroy his hold on him.

As Elsa once again watched the Dino Rangers on their monitors, she soon felt a cold hand brush her shoulders from behind. She turned, but saw no one. A shudder ran down her spine, knowing the only one it could have been.

"I didn't think you would be here tonight," Elsa told her master.

"That fool is once again trying to destroy me, I must stay a step ahead," Mesogog replied.

"Of course," she replied, glancing to him. She could only glance to him, not wanting him to see her secret hope for Anton destroying him before Mesogog could destroy Anton.

Elsa could feel his eyes looking down into her soul. She knew she was out of control. His touch, his voice, how he looked into her eyes, it was all intensified now. Though she could hardly claim that she minded. Even if she couldn't yet name what she truly felt for her companion.

Dark dreams played in Elsa's mind, proving to her she was like a moth to the flame. She knew it was dangerous, especially given the timing of which their confessions to one another had finally come.

Those dreams were filling Anton's mind as well, seemingly to no end. Mesogog hated each. Hating the reminder of the human within him, desperate to be rid of the scientist.

It all seemed so unreal, so much so even they couldn't entirely believe it was real. Was theirs a dance of death? Or could Elsa be a princess in need of rescue by a prince currently trapped by the true villain?

They knew their regrets for things from the past could never truly fade, but they knew only they could understand them. Understanding just what they were and where they came from. Only to each other did Elsa and Anton not have to hide their otherwise secret truths.

Still though Elsa knew she felt lost, remembering all the things she hadn't known in so long. She still couldn't understand why she felt the way she did. Though the clues were there. There was a man to blame, the monster the man she loved had created. Though in truth she couldn't and didn't blame him. That was another aspect of all this that had her lost in confusion.

But as she looked into his eyes she knew there was no need to speak. The truth of how they both felt was there. Despair, longing, need, want, love, desire, passion. Each word seemed louder than the next though neither scientist was speaking.

It was Anton in front of her again now. Unlike him she could transform at will and did so in that instant, hating for Anton to see her like that when she knew he wanted nothing more than to forget their reign of terror they had forced on Reefside.

"What if I'm not as strong as I think I am?" he asked as he looked to Elsa.

"For what it's worth, I think you're stronger," she answered honestly. "If you weren't you would have given up long ago. Giving into his darkness, refusing to save Trent or yourself."

A soft smile slowly spread across his handsome face. He couldn't be sure how right she was, but he did like what she had said. Especially as part of him was able to believe it.

As they returned to Reefside moments later, both could nearly hear the very early morning wind telling them they were playing a dangerous game.


	3. Final Battle

In the instant Mesogog split he and Anton apart Elsa couldn't hide her shock. Or her pain at the sight of Anton having possibly died.

Her master considered her weak, a waste that deserved to suffer. For which he soon stripped her of her powers as well as that of her memory of her memory of having been Mesogog's henchwoman.

The day of the final battle had finally arrived as they knew it would. But there had been so much in between neither Elsa or Anton could've prepared for.

Proof of that seemed to have come to Anton now as he stood in what remained of his friend's cave, watching the monitor as it showed Zeltrax taking Elsa from safety. He knew it was his fault and it was eating away at him inside.

_It should've been me,_ was all he could think. _I was the one who betrayed you, Smitty. I was the one who made you what you are._ It didn't matter what he felt should've happened now. All that did matter was helping those in the ruins of this room now in destroying the creature he'd spent years to create. Mesogog had to be stopped, if not for himself and Elsa, then at least for the good he had been working so hard for before Mesogog had poisoned his mind.

He only wished now he could truly share in his creation's demise. But instead he could only look on as the Rangers took matters into their own hands. Already he knew he couldn't forgive himself for all that had and could have happened to Elsa. But should something happen to these students, his friend or his son, he knew he'd truly never forgive himself. Nor would he have a right to.

Still lost in his thoughts and hopes of the Rangers succeeding, Anton sat on his leather sofa at home. He couldn't remember the last time he felt more ashamed of himself, but soon a knock at his front door shook him from his daze.

It wasn't a loud, intimidating knock for which he was thankful. Had it been he would have feared it was an officer coming to tell him his son wouldn't be home that night. His stomach was in knots, but still he made his way to the door and opened it.

"They won," Elsa said with a smile when she saw her former employer pull open the door. "They destroyed Mesogog and they're all fine."

Anton's heart was racing with relief as he looked to the dark haired woman. "Come in, please," he told her as he stepped aside.

She smiled to him again and did as she was requested. "But there is something else I'm here for. Two things, actually."

"Anything," he breathed. He couldn't have been more thankful for her there at that moment, but at the same time he couldn't entirely bring himself to show it. It could still be too soon for her and he didn't want to frighten her.

"Do you think you could help me get my job back as principal?"

He nodded with a smile. "I'm sure that can be arranged. What's the other thing?"

"Well, Cassidy and Devin started talking about something after the Rangers became themselves again, as in completely normal, that made me wonder something."

"And what's that, Elsa?"

"You wouldn't happen to need a date for the prom tonight, would you?" she asked with a knowing smile.

While he hadn't been requested to chaperone the senior prom, he knew no one would object. Especially not now given that he was truly himself again. "It would appear I don't. How about you, has Tommy managed to steal you away from me?" He hoped it was a rhetorical question, but he hadn't heard his friend speak of being with anyone for some time.

Moving closer to the successful scientist, Elsa only replied, "Not even Mesogog could keep me from choosing you. How could you think Tommy could?"

"He saved you when I couldn't. I suppose it made me wonder."

"You never have to wonder with me, Anton. Not Tommy, nor Smitty nor any other is the man for me. You are. I wouldn't be here now if I was even the slightest bit unsure of that."

Those were the words he'd needed to hear from her most. He couldn't think of a thing to say then however, but it didn't matter as Elsa would have been silencing him now anyway as her lips were sweeping his up in a long, tender kiss.

"Oh, jeez, think you two could warn a guy if you're gonna do that?" Trent asked as he walked in a few minutes later, unable to take the sight of his father and Elsa kissing there in the middle of the living room.

Laughing slightly, the adults parted, both feeling the heat rising on their cheeks at having been caught.

"I wasn't expecting you home so soon," Anton told his son.

"So I guessed. Hi, Elsa."

"Hi, Trent," she replied before turning back to Anton and saying, "I should go. After all, the prom is in just a few hours and I'd hate to make my date wait any longer than he has to."

"Should I meet you there?" he asked with his own smile.

"Sure," she replied as she made her way to the door with Anton not far behind.

As they danced together hours later, Elsa and Anton knew that finally the horrors they had faced over the past months and years were behind them. They were finally themselves again and could act as such.

This was the first night in so long that they could finally relax and both intended to do just that tonight and for every night thereafter as with each they continued to be fortunate enough to have the other at their side.

The End


End file.
